On the Job
by the iz
Summary: Cas and Dean generally work pretty well together in their FBI guises, solving cases and drinking lots of coffee. The only problem is that Dean finds Cas rather distracting, which can be detrimental to professionalism whilst on the job. Established but casual Destiel. Rated for swearing and sexual references but there's no actual smut, sorry.


**Just a short n sweet little piece set in that idyllic world where Dean and Cas are together and it makes them both happy. They could be so fucking cute on the show. It could be so good. Argh why is this show 98% wasted potential :'(**

 **I hope at least someone gets a certain set of references to a certain pair of writers who were the character inspirations for a certain pair of fictional lovers in a certain novel which formed part of the basis for a certain character in a certain TV show... ;)**

 **Please leave a review :)**

* * *

"Agent Cassady?"

Dean blinked back to attention for the seventh time that morning, blushing hard and giving the unimpressed local cop an apologetic look. Damn it all, his mind just wasn't on the job today. And it was entirely down to the smiling blue-eyed man standing across from him.

It started with the coffee. Dean and Castiel had arrived early at the crime scene, reintroducing themselves to the cops they'd met when they started on the case. Both of them had been carrying large takeaway cups of double strength java, with Dean knocking it back like it was the elixir of life itself. Cas didn't need caffeine just like he didn't need sleep, but he tended to mirror whatever Dean did when they were working, including eating and drinking.

Dean had made some small talk with one cop while Cas took the skittish trainee, mostly just keeping her out of the way for his hunting partner to do the real work. Dean knew that Castiel didn't mind doing the less important stuff; he'd only been full time hunting for a month or so, after all, and being an angel didn't automatically make him good at the acting side of the job. Dean had been giving a very authentic fake laugh at whatever comment the lead cop had just made when he'd looked over at Cas and seen that he was alone, the trainee cop off attending to something else. The angel had been leaning against a window ledge, lit by morning sunlight, but the pretty imagery hadn't been what caught Dean's attention. Cas had been casually licking out the coffee lid, meticulously flicking his tongue over every inch of the lucky white plastic.

Dean had frozen, staring in fascination at his recently upgraded friend with benefits, remembering the previous night in the motel room when that same pink, mobile tongue had made him see stars. He'd exhaled shakily, a little ashamed but not entirely surprised that just watching Castiel lick froth off a lid was enough to get him semi-hard this early in the morning, only halfway through his caffeine fix. The dude just had this weird effect on him. Dean had wondered if actually fucking Cas on the regular would relax the sexual tension between them, but all it had done was add a sense of realism to Dean's inconveniently timed fantasies.

The cop - Harris, that was his name - had cleared his throat pointedly and Dean had realised that he'd totally zoned out, staring at his supposed fellow agent with his mouth hanging open. At least he wasn't actually drooling. He'd laughed and made some bullshit excuse, trying to get into the zone and just ignore Cas, but it had kept happening after that. He'd trailed off mid sentence over and over again throughout the morning, distracted by the dumbest shit: Cas laughing at some joke the trainee cop made, Cas loosening his tie as the day warmed, Cas running a casual hand through his combed hair and making it stick up, Cas putting on a pair of disposable gloves in a weirdly sexy business-like way to examine the body, Cas doing a terrible but adorable job of flirting with the trainee to get some classified information. Cas, Cas, Cas.

And now this. After barely coming together for two minutes at a time for hours on end to quickly confer on the progress they were making, Dean and Cas had finally stepped back into the same conversation as the cops they were separately charming stopped to have yet another coffee and discuss suspects. Dean had given Cas a quick smile in greeting but had been unprepared for the answering grin, wide and happy and painfully full of love. It was the kind of grin that adoring newlyweds are supposed to give each other at the goddamn altar. Dean had never, in his entire life, been smiled at quite like that before, like he was the font of all joy and the cause of all goodness in the world. Plus, Cas just didn't smile much, being the serious dorky nerd that he was. The smile actually took Dean's breath away and he gazed at Cas for several seconds, stunned and a little overwhelmed by his own feelings of affection.

Of course, this had to happen while Harris was trying to ask him a question. Dean tore his eyes away from his best friend and lover, trying to look nonchalant.

"Yeah, yeah, mmm-hmm. Look, I think it's past time we break for lunch, huh? What say we all go grab a bite to eat and meet back here in an hour or so?"

Both cops were raising their eyebrows at him but Dean really didn't care in the slightest. He jerked his head at Cas, feeling impatient.

"Come on, Agent Ginsberg, let's allow these fine professionals a chance to relax before we get started on the afternoon's work."

Castiel nodded a polite farewell to the cops as he followed Dean out of the building and around to the quiet back lot, where the toilets were. Cas was frowning as they rounded the corner.

"Dean, the Impala is parked around the front, why are-"

He was swiftly silenced as Dean whirled around and shoved him none too gently against the wall, crowding in on him immediately and smirking into his surprised eyes.

"Why d'you think?" he murmured against parted lips, before capturing them in a hungry kiss. Cas made a hushed noise of approval after a moment of shock, sliding his arms around the more experienced hunter's waist and kissing him back with enthusiasm. Dean pulled away and moved down the angel's throat, mumbling against the stubble:

"Getting me worked up... mmm... bet you knew just what you were doing, huh? Hmm?"

Cas gave a breathless laugh, bringing one hand up to run his fingers through short, golden brown hair. "No, Dean, of course not. I wasn't trying to..."

Cas trailed off in a whimper as Dean sucked a mark into the skin just above his collar, grinding his hips forward at the same time. He wound Cas's tie around one hand, boldly reaching down and cupping Cas's crotch with the other. The angel groaned his name and Dean swallowed the sound with a kiss, caressing their tongues together. Cas moved both hands to Dean's hair, pulling him in closer, kissing him harder and rutting his hips forward-

"Ahem. Can't say I'm surprised, boys, but I'd expect a little more professionalism from the feds."

Dean leapt back from the angel, eyes wide. Castiel straightened his clothes hastily, giving the irritated cop in front of them a sheepish glance. The older man harrumphed, stereotypical moustache twitching, as Dean stammered to apologise.

"No need for all that," Harris interrupted, folding his arms. "I reckon maybe you two oughta go cool off and come back with your minds on the job. Go have that lunch break and my people and I will expect you back in a couple hours, OK?"

Dean nodded rapidly and Cas added his quiet agreement. Harris rolled his eyes, shook his head and moved past them to the toilet. Dean grabbed Cas's hand and yanked him back around the front of the building, letting go once they actually came within sight of the interior. He was chuckling, much to Cas's confusion, since he thought they'd just gotten in trouble.

"Oh, man," Dean grinned, eyes sparkling. "It is a long time since I got caught making out where I wasn't s'posed to be. Oh, man, a long time."

"Is it a good thing?" Cas asked sceptically as they reached the car. Dean turned and looked him up and down, taking in his bright eyes and lopsided tie, and winked lasciviously at him.

"Baby, you are always a good thing," he murmured, enjoying Cas's answering smile and blush. "Now, did you spot any good quiet places to park on the way in...?"


End file.
